


Hasetsu's Long Summer Nights

by victuurikatsu



Series: Fixated On You: Long-Haired Yuuri's Sexcapades [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Intercrural Sex, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: It happens in a flash, one glass after another downed, the flush of red flashes on Yuuri's cheeks and Victor cannot help himself by noticing how absolutely glorious he looks. Yuuri then turns to him and asks him a simple request, to do something they always do when they drink.





	Hasetsu's Long Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robxjaxn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robxjaxn).



> Second prompt inspired by @robnjaxn's beautiful artwork. [in all of its glory here](https://twitter.com/RobnJaxn/status/1093270901758586886)

Buzzing at the airport terminal, Yuuri could hardly wait to step onto the plane that would take him back to Japan. Victor watches idly beside him, an amused smirk on his face as he lowers his sunglasses down as they make it to the check-in gate, a brown leather carry-on bag in tow. 

“Excited to go back home?” Victor asked, as he slipped their boarding passes to the agent. 

Once the tickets were scanned, they ushered into the walkway to travel towards the aircraft, all the while Yuuri couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. Victor had opted to upgrade their seats to first class, more for the leg room, and of course for the discreet cuddling for when he thought they would inevitably nap. But with the energy Yuuri was conveying, he wasn’t sure if an in-flight nap would in the cards. 

“I’m just excited to be back home for the summer, and with you. Our first summer...being truly together.” Yuuri said, as he slipped into the seat closest to the window. 

Victor threw their carry-on bag up onto the overhead with ease before joining his buzzing raven-haired beauty. He noticed the twinge of scarlet that hit his cheekbones and couldn’t help but take hold of his lovers hand, bringing his knuckles up to his lips. 

“My only regret is keeping you away from there for so long.” Victor replied. 

Yuuri smiled over at him before drawing him in closer by the nape of his tan button-up shirt. “The fact that I get to follow you around the world to compete on the ice is a dream. Don’t regret a thing about that.” He encouraged. 

Victor closes the gap between them with a kiss, gently guiding his hand to rest on the nape of Yuuri’s neck, the tendrils of his longer hair hitting the curve of his knuckles. When he pulls away, he gently grabs onto the separated parts of his seat belt to strap him in, causing a further flush to arise on Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“Shall we commemorate going back to Hasetsu with some champagne?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri vehemently shook his head, “I-it’s fine. I don’t generally like drinking on the plane. Besides, Nishigori said he has a new sake’ he wants us both to try. And even then I’m only having one glass.” Yuuri explained, while holding up one finger. 

Victor merely shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well that one glass was never the threshold when it came to Yuuri and drinking, but he’d play along for now. After the trek by plane, anxiously waiting for Aeroflot to release Makkachin to them, and being sure that the bulk of their belongings returned in the circular baggage claim unit, Victor and Yuuri set off to the train ride that would take them into the prefecture. The buzzing sound and life of Japan gave Victor a moment to appreciate the vivid culture, while also welcoming the sweltering hot heat. 

Making it to Yu-Topia, the Katsuki’s, the Nishigori’s, and Minako graciously accepted their arrival. Hiroko immediately enveloped Victor first in an embrace before rushing to Yuuri and commenting on how wonderful he looked on the screen for the season. 

“Business has been booming!” Toshiya exclaimed. 

“And we have to celebrate of course!” Takeshi bartered as he held up a rather large and obtuse bottle of liquor.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, as Victor’s glistened at the sight. “Wow! Japanese sake?” Victor asked. 

“Vodka!” Takeshi said as he bear hugged Yuuri and swiveled an arm around Victor’s shoulder. “Come inside, we have to open this now!”

“Wait a second!” Yuuko said. “Let’s at least have dinner first!” 

“Well if you’re not going to open it, I will!” Minako said delighted as she gracefully stole the bottle away from Takeshi.

“We drew you so many new pictures for you Yuuri! You too Victor!” The triplets exclaimed. 

Yuuri looked over to his family and back over at Victor, who couldn’t help but laugh at the animated spirit they all had. It was so good to be back where it all started. Eventually, Hiroko is able to wrangle the buzzling bunch, allowing them time to get their belongings back to the room where some of Victor’s belongings still remained, including the bed set and couches he had purchased. 

Placed at the end of the bed were two robes courtesy of the inn, he tossed a pair in the hue of red over to Yuuri, while looking at the familiar green fabric that he had come to love lounging in. After a quick soak in the onsen to shed away the weariness of traveling, came a luxurious dinner accompanied with sake and vodka, and too many other shenanigans to name off that included confetti, belly dancing, and photos that Yuuri begged Victor to keep to himself for the time being. After a while, all that remained in the small dining space was a sleeping Makkachin under the table, and a drunk Minako and Takeshi attempting to arm wrestle each other. 

Victor swirled the liquid in his glass and looked over to Yuuri whose cheeks were now completely red. His glasses had come off at some point of the night, and he watched carefully as Yuuri poured himself yet another glass of the vodka, far gone from his one glass only limit. He watches the way he elegantly gulps down the glass, a hint of giggling escapes him as he places the empty cup down and rests his face in his hands. It’s almost too much to bear and the only action Victor can think of doing is dipping his head close to the table to keep his gaze on him. 

“Hmm…” Yuuri said curiously. “This vodka is starting to taste an awful like water now.” 

Victor sputters a fit of laughter, his head feeling heavier. “I think we might be drunk.” He replied. 

Yuuri seemed to take the notion into consideration for a moment before peering over to see that Takeshi is completely knocked out cold, either from the vodka or from Minako, he can’t be sure, but he notices Makkachin curling up with her as she too slumbered on. He leaned over to Victor, lips parting into a mischievous smirk. 

“Can we do that thing we do when we drink?” Yuuri asked, grazing a gently hand against Victor’s cheek. 

Victor’s head perked up at the thought, searching the room to make sure they were being discreet and quiet enough. “Strip rock-paper-scissors?” He asked in return. 

His gaze goes to the way the red robe is falling off of Yuuri’s shoulders exposing a plane of skin he wanted to mark and make his own, but he wanted to refrain as a courtesy. That was until Yuuri’s honey brown eyes glazed over with that familiar look of desire. Before Victor knows it, Yuuri is right up against his ear. 

“I think I can think of something a little more fun than that.” Yuuri murmured. 

They both stumble up together, trying to find their footing like awkward gazelles as they do their best to quietly get away from the dining area and over to the banquet room that doubled as Victor’s bedroom. Victor’s arms are hooked around Yuuri’s waist and he eagerly allowed the man to lead him to the space. He fell back onto the bed and watched as Yuuri closed the door behind him. He wondered just what the man had in store for him, when he peeks back with a mischievous smirk. 

“What do you have up your sleeve?” Victor asked coyly. 

Yuuri sighed blissfully as he made his way over to Victor, as drunk as he was, it was like it heightened his ability to find him, to feel him, and at that moment Yuuri wanted to feel everything that Victor had to offer. 

“Fuck me.” He said simply. 

Victor’s eyes widened at the bold statement, he did his best to stifle a groan that escaped his lips as he could feel Yuuri’s eager hands pressing against him. All it took was just a few strokes over the lining of the fabric for him to be erect for him. 

He braced his hands on the man’s shoulders, breathlessly asking, “Are you sure? We’re both pretty drunk right now.”

Yuuri answered with a passionate kiss, making sure to curve his tongue against Victor’s in a way that assured him that he was still aware of what he was doing and what he wanted. He straddled over him, gently pulling at the fabric that held the top half of his robe together, exposing his chest completely to Victor. He noted that his nipples were already perking up. 

“Do you not want to?” Yuuri inquired, as he moved down to the nape of Victor’s neck. 

Yuuri was quick to grasp his hardening member again, still not making skin to skin contact but doing just enough to egg Victor on as he bit down on his pale skin, each twinge of slight pain being alleviated with the cool, wet feeling of Yuuri’s tongue against the bite. He grunted against the nape of Yuuri’s collarbone as he tried to regain a little control only to meet Yuuri pinning his hands down. 

“What are you up to now?” Victor groaned impatiently. 

Yuuri smiled down at him before capturing his lips in his again. “Giving you a reason to want to.” 

With that, Yuuri dipped down to Victor’s hips, shimmying his pants down to expose him. He finally grants Victor the feeling he had been waiting for, his hands against his cock gently stroking from underneath his head down to the bottom of the base. Victor instinctually grabbed onto a mound of Yuuri’s longer locks, his eyes glistening from the pleasure as he waited for Yuuri’s next move. Yuuri gently kissed against the base of Victor’s cock, switching to use his tongue to tease him, before gently edging the head closer to his mouth. 

“What are you going to do with that mouth of yours?” Victor nearly growled. 

Yuuri smirked, before licking around the base of Victor’s cock, his tongue exquisitely wet and tantalizing against him. Without another word, Yuuri slowly enveloped him into his mouth, making sure to keep eye contact with Victor all the way through until he nearly has him all in. Victor quickly grasped for the sheets, biting down on his lip as Yuuri worked his way into a bobbing rhythm. He’s steady at first, until he gets ambitious enough to quicken his pace. The most glorious thing Victor can feel is the tip of his cock hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat and thinking to himself how wonderful he is at taking it due to a hidden secret that Victor would never dare tell the world: Yuuri’s lack of having a gag reflex. 

When Yuuri comes up for breath, he immediately continues stroking Victor’s cock, and he can feel the pressure building the quicker he goes, delighted at how much bigger he was growing against him. 

“Yuuri, if you keep doing that I’m not going to last.” Victor pleaded. 

“That’s fine,” Yuuri answered, “I want you to finish in my mouth, and then we’ll start again.” 

Before Victor can protest, Yuuri has his cock buried deep again in his skillful mouth. The motions of him sucking and stroking him at the same time are all too much to bear. Victor’s hips buckle up and the tremors that rush down his spine feel amplified. He gasps to catch his breath, hands shaking as he involuntarily gripped onto the sides of Yuuri’s head. He can hear Yuuri giggling as he wipes away at the residual cum he isn’t able to swallow in time. The look in his eyes are still filled with want and desire, he wanted everything Victor could give him, and Victor wasn’t about to disappoint. 

He quickly grabs onto the man, as he sits up to feverishly grip at his shoulders, lithe hands moving across the planes of his shoulders and back, fingers gently cascading down his spine until they make their way through to the curve of his ass. He immediately gripped at the mounds of flesh, while his mouth lands on the nape of Yuuri’s neck, his lips catch the skin before his teeth bite down from there to his collarbone. 

Yuuri’s hands find their way through Victor’s silver locks, as his mouth moves lower to capture his nipple. Victor delicately bites down and waits to hear Yuuri making the most glorious sounds. He gently moves the man down to lay on his back, while briefly backing away to scramble for the carry-on bag. He unzips the front pouch where he knows he can find the usual lube and spare condoms. 

Yuuri looks over at him with a pout, his gaze following Victor who gently hovers on top of the man. “Hmm? What’s wrong?” Victor asked. 

“I didn’t want you to be away from me, I want you closer.” Yuuri said. 

Victor smirked before capturing his lips in his again. “I know, Yuuri. And trust me, you’re going to get what you want.” 

He presses his body against his to reaffirm exactly what he’s suggesting, and Yuuri smiled against his lips, feeling Victor’s second erection. “Victor, please...hurry up.” Yuuri practically begged. 

Victor skillfully removed Yuuri’s pants down, tossing them to the floor, and pressed his erection against his own. The skin to skin tension of their members rubbing against the others, his hand big enough to hold them in place, eventually he’s able to stroke them together and Yuuri is close to losing it before Victor stops suddenly. Yuuri whined from the sudden break, but is immediately gasping as he can feel Victor’s fingers exploring him and the place that was desperately begging to be filled with him. 

Gently, Victor peppered kisses down Yuuri’s abdomen, and gently pushes a finger in. Yuuri nodded in approval as he immediately clutches onto Victor’s shoulders, he can already tell it’s going to be enough to leave scratch marks. He works himself into rhythm, picking up the pace the more Yuuri’s hips edge up. Eventually he’s able to work both fingers flawlessly into Yuuri. 

“Is this fast enough for you, Yuuri?” Victor murmured, as he drew himself up closer to Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri enveloped his arms around Victor, hands grabbing for the crook of his shoulders. “I want you, Victor, P-please, I don’t want to cum with your fingers.” He cried out desperately. 

“Hmm? You wanted to cum? I don’t think we ever discussed that.” Victor teased, as he slowed down his ministrations. “Beg me for it.” 

Yuuri groaned, immediately capturing Victor’s mouth in his again, tears were welling in his eyes as he cried out, “Please Victor, please fuck me. Fuck me until I cum all over you. Make a mess of me, please.” 

Growing more insatiable by the minute, Victor isn’t able to deny the man’s request. He quickly rips off the top of the condom with his teeth, not caring where the trash lands before the condom is quickly secured on him. He gently applied more lube before kissing Yuuri once again. His arms still gripped around him, Victor stared into Yuuri’s eyes watching the exact moment it registers to him that he’s inside of him. Little by little, Victor pushes himself into Yuuri until he’s deep enough to hit the spot that he knew Yuuri loved. 

A delightfully sinful moan escapes Yuuri’s lips as he moaned out softly, “Fuck!” 

“Just like that?” Victor groaned. 

Yuuri nodded, his fingertips grazing Victor’s back before he breathlessly said, “Pump into me harder, Victor.” 

Victor speeds up the rhythm, the lewd sound of their lovemaking echoing in the room. Yuuri tries his best to stay as moderately quiet, but he grows louder the harder Victor hits the spot that made his senses go crazy. To make matters worse for him, Victor would purposefully withdraw nearly all of him out before abruptly slamming back into Yuuri. He repeated this move to be greeted with Yuuri scratching feverishly against his back, begging for more. He loved it was Victor was rough with him. 

“Turn around, Yuuri, on your hands and knees.” Victor commanded. 

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate and quickly does as he’s told, his ass tilted up for Victor to gently slam into him again. A blissful moan escaping Yuuri’s mouth again as he feels Victor steadily rocking back and forth into him. His hands immediately grip at the raven hair in front of him, he pulls hard enough for Yuuri to gasp in delight from the pleasure of being fucked while accompanying the slight pain from the hair pulling. His hands grip hard onto Victor’s forearms as he immediately melts from under him. 

By the way his knees start buckling Victor can tell that he’s close. He releases his hand from Yuuri’s hair and immediately goes to grip onto the base of Yuuri’s cock, stroking him in tandem with the way he thrusts deeper and deeper into him. He can feel, the wet hot stickiness from Yuuri’s cock that still despite how many times Victor has already made him cum before, has yet another round to go. But Victor can feel his final limit approaching, and Yuuri tightening around him made it even harder to last any longer. 

“Cum with me, Yuuri.” Victor moaned against him, as he pumped even faster, feverishly stroking to him there. 

“Ah, Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

A few more thrusts and Victor is buckled against Yuuri, the feeling of the man shuddering against him at the same moment making it clear that they had been able to finish at the same time. The wet hot heat from Yuuri’s sperm nearly covers most of Victor’s hand. The sweat that drips from them both making it harder to pull apart. Breathlessly, Victor makes an attempt to withdraw himself from Yuuri, when he’s able to separate, he peppered kisses down the length of Yuuri’s back. He can see his body still quivering from the aftershock of the pleasure. 

As he discards the used condom and wipes up what he can, he gently turned to face Yuuri, who’s flushed with joy and pleasure. 

“Kiss me?” Yuuri asked feebly, spent from their evening. 

Victor chuckled before stroking the tendrils of his hair, obliging with no delay. He can see the last of the twinkling lights fading away outside as the horizon brightens up. They’d managed to go through their tryst for the better part of the night. Victor couldn’t help but feel amazed about the man before him, thankful for the blissful and long Hasetsu summer nights.


End file.
